BenInkling
BenInkling is a hybrid inkling who is half-human, half-inkling who lives in Inkopolis. He used to be a rookie in the community due to the fact that he is following his interest to be part of the community. He is a very nice Inkling and loves meeting new people, albeit his short temper, in which you don't want to mess with him. Backstory BenInkling used to be a human being in the real world, but when he saw the community that he got his interest to, he started to realize that he wanted to join the community that he got his interest too. And on that same day, he accidentally slipped into a pool of inkling ink that caused his physical appearance to changed and was stuck in there for 15 minutes. After he got out, his physical appearance as a human changed into an inkling and as of that, he started to like his new appearance as a hybrid inkling. Appearance After his physical appearance as human faded away completely, Ben's appearance is a hybrid inkling who is half-human. Means that he cannot get wet when he is not battling in a turf war. He used to wear the pilot goggles, the hero suit replica, and octoling boots. But he had to change into a casual outfit by wearing the same goggles, a hoodie and a pair of blue shoes. Weaknesses Despite the fact that Ben has only one weakness, love is his only weakness. When Ben sees something that is cute and adorable, he immediately noseinks (inkling term for nosebleed) and immediately collapses. But it doesn't affect him hard. But Ben is trying not to embarrass himself in front of his friends. Fortunately, Ben is just only wondering how love feels when some Inklings fall in love with him. As prevention for Ben, he doesn't want to end up like Heavy The Squid and get called a pedo. Ben realizes that there can be some crazy situations that he might deal with that involves his weakness. As of the current age of 18, Ben is no longer afraid of the love but however he might have weaknesses in the future. Summary of the first year of BenInkling As 2018 began, Ben started to join the Splatoon Community after he was been introduced by formal Angry Birds fan and Rendel fan named Alex Jokel who is also known as Darkdow. After when Ben was settling in the community after he joined Discord, he became friends with the best known inklings like BruceBrush, Alpha Swan, T-ZELDA, Xdmario91 and Raz Robert throughout the 2018 year. But he also met other inklings like FrankyDatBoi (original name: BlackFrank), Putana (original names: Lickystine, Nikki, Crimson Yusuke, Cosmic Star), Das Gebeine and Anthony P. Throughout his first year, Ben started to hang out with the community to learn what's under the hood of the community including the content they have been making but the community has some habits of roleplaying in some servers in some point of time and Ben started to roleplay like every other member but when things get a little crazy of the action of roleplaying, drama gets started and then unexpected situatons happen for Ben throughout the year. There were advices that had to be followed by his other friends but Ben suddenly end up ignoring the advices at the end of the year after when Ben lost control of his decisions when he was told to kick PickSurprise, an YouTuber who was popular for channel checking an formal Splatoon GModder out of Ben's server by an member named LoriTheInksona (who is now QueenLoriVA) and disrespected his other friends. As the aftermath, Ben lost his reputation after when he shut down his server and disrespected his friends hard. But later on until the end of the year, he started to fix himself up and changed his behavior to start an new year as BenInkling Pro to become an normal member of the community and pursuit his career as an Splatoon GMOD Animator. Trivia * BenNetwork25 (original name) has been first seen in QnA by LizzietheRatcicle15 after he asked her that what he would look like in GMOD. * ￼When on Discord, Ben revealed his voice in a VC room in a server and then one of the Inklings liked his voice. * Benjamin tried to voice act his inksona and did it for the first time. * He has an obsession with technology to make his digital abilities work. * Ben renamed himself as BenInkling and retire the formal name that he started with since 2015. Category:Cyan